


L'amour en alexandrins • Cherik

by Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)



Series: 𝕊𝕒𝕚𝕟𝕥 𝕍𝕒𝕝𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕚𝕟 𝕕𝕦 ℂ𝕠𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕗 ℕ𝕠𝕟𝕒𝕞𝕖 •𝟚𝟘𝟙𝟡 [6]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, Desk Sex, Français | French, M/M, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Judith%20H
Summary: Quelques coquilles, quelques perles, perdues sur une plage à Cuba. [Saint Valentin du Collectif NoName 2019]





	L'amour en alexandrins • Cherik

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyra64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra64/gifts).



> Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du défi de la Saint Valentin du Collectif NoName qui consistait à produire un écrit entre 100 et 500 mots à destination d'un.e autre membre du Collectif. Celui-ci est pour toi, Lyra.

En ce beau jour, je viens vous conter un fantasme,

C'est bien le vôtre, madame, qu'en vers j'expose.

Je vous l'offre ici, c'est l'histoire d'un orgasme,

Ou comment Erik a fait de Charles sa chose.

 

Notre histoire commence contre un beau bureau,

La peur d'être découverts, l'ardeur atisait.

Mains passées dans les longs cheveux, peau contre peau,

Dans la bouche du professeur, un vit épais.

 

Le plaisir grandissait dans le creux de son ventre,

D'un très intime effleurement, disait je t'aime

D'une caresse possessive sur le membre

Il écrivait sur son corps des lascifs poèmes.

 

D'un tourbillon de langue, du bout de ses doigts,

Cette fois, une histoire d'amour et de joie.  
  
---


End file.
